Incandescence
by Madness-Sadness
Summary: "JDay embrassait bien. Ça avait été évident lorsqu'il s'était approché et qu'il avait passé sa main dans la nuque du brun, c'était la suite logique du feeling qui était apparu entre eux." [Jday x MrConnard]


**_Cadeau d'anniversaire bougrement en retard pour l'incandescente 'N/InTheNightWeTrust. En espérant que ça te plaise et que ça fasse sourire quelques autres fangirls par la meme occasion._**

 ** _Bon anniversaire._**

* * *

 _-_ _Un Marlboro s'il vous plait_

 _Il tendit les 10 balles au mec derrière la caisse et récupéra son paquet. Il faisait chaud dans les tabac, presque moite. Ça puait. On devait leurs interdire d'aérer à ces cons, une culpabilisation de plus sur l'achat de cigarettes, comme si on en avait pas déjà assez avec ces paquets neutres. Il voyait pas l'intérêt de cette couleur uniforme verte dégueulasse, c'était totalement anti-commercial, plus personne ne pourrait se la péter en tirant une clope de son beau paquet avec les couleurs et le nom de la marque écrit en lettres grasses dessus, l'image de marque c'est important les gars. Comment voulez-vous existez si vous n'êtes qu'un parmi les autres? Sortit du tabac, il prit immédiatement une nouvelle cigarette, la flamme du briquet dansa quelques secondes, la fumée tournoya autour de lui. Il faisait froid dehors, il prit une bouffée d'oxygène entre deux taffes, cela faisait un moment qu'il sentait qu'il ne respirait plus comme avant, y'a ce poids dans sa poitrine qui sent les indus à peine ouverte et les vielles roulées de fin de soirée, y'a ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit qui se love sous ses cotes. Installe toi bien, peut-importe ce que tu sois, vivre vieux faisait pas partit de ses projets. Un coup de vent s'engouffra dans la ruelle, fit danser ses longs cheveux blonds dans les airs. Il ne sut jamais vraiment pourquoi il les avait laissé pousser aussi long, peut-être pour créer un lien avec sa musique préféré d'une époque adolescente, un truc du genre "regarde je suis un métalleux aussi vient me parler!", qui le faisait presque gerber maintenant. Peut-être parce qu'il avait la flemme de les couper, mais au final entretenir cette longueur était tout aussi agaçant et les chignons franchement galère à faire. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'un jour, quelqu'un lui avait simplement dit que ça lui allait bien. Et peut-être qu'il l'avait cru. Le froid commençait à se faire sentir, il ferma sa veste de cuir et marcha rapidement chez lui, une courte sonnerie de son téléphone l'accompagnant sur son trajet. Surement son rencard de ce soir qui essayait de raviver un peu son attention. Il avait du se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment intéressé...pourtant il portait toujours des lunettes de soleil pour dissimuler son regard dans les vagues, et ça permettait à son inconscient de se dire qu'on ne pouvait pas lire en lui aussi facilement qu'il pouvait le faire sur les autres, les yeux bleux sont trop déchiffrable, faut les protéger. Il voulait pas ressembler à un livre ouvert. Il ouvrit la porte et monta rapidement des les étages vers son appartement. Petit, mais il vivait seul et le renfermé ne lu déplaisait pas. C'était chaud, ça puait la clope , ça ressemblait à une serre pour bouteilles d'alcool. Il s'allongea sur le canapé._

 _Ennui._

 _Cet ennui presque viscéral. Ce vide ou l'on sait qu'a moins d'avoir accès à l'irréalisable, on va juste sombrer dans nos propres vagues. On n'aime rien, on veut rien faire, on peut rien faire, mais c'est chiant de rien faire. Par quel miracle il avait réussit à sortir déjà? Motiver par la nicotine, son dévouement en était chevaleresque. Il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il était fidèle en fin de compte, quoique là le joint qu'il était en train de se rouler témoignait de son adultère envers les Marlboro. Il tira une taffe et fixa le plafond. Et essaya de se rappeler._

 _On dit souvent que tout commence par un baiser. C'est faux. Tout commence par un regard, tout commence par le mouvement ou dans la mémoire se grave même les gestes de ses doigts. Tout commence lorsqu'on se dit qu'au mieux on deviendra fou. La genèse c'est quand on fantasme. Pour lui le baiser ça avait été qu'une étape de plus, décisive mais pas finale. Même s'il aurait préféré que ça s'arrête là. Arrêt sur image, Dieu qui mets sur pause, suspension, ça aurait été parfait._

JDay embrassait bien. Ça avait été évident lorsqu'il s'était approché et qu'il avait passé sa main dans la nuque du brun, c'était la suite logique du feeling qui était apparu. C'était pas en tournage. Evidement que c'était pas en tournage, il était insupportable en tournage. Son collègue était le centre de l'attention, et lui il essayait d'affirmer son personnage, le connard, il était odieux et bien qu'il aimait ça, il savait pertinemment que JDay s'y était attaché par dépit. Par résignation, comme les membres de notre famille qu'on aime par obligation, qu'on supporte presque par devoirs. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, du moins il le comprenait, il était insupportable dans ces moments là pour la personne ouverte et enthousiaste qu'était son ami. Au début il espérait qu'ainsi il piquerait son attention, ça avait été le cas, puis ça l'avait saoulé de supporter ça. Est-ce qu'il y avait sincèrement cru? Est-ce qu'il pensait que le connard reflétait quelque chose d'authentique chez lui? Certes, une petite partie, mais bordel il était pas juste un beauf caché derrière de l'humour noir perpétuellement. On n'est jamais entièrement son image. On est toujours une façade. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il avait essayé de briser ce soir là...le voile qui s'étale, l'oppression en soi-même. Un putain de libéré délivré en fait.

Il faisait chaud. C'était la fin de l'été, début septembre ou les étoiles brillaient encore dans la masse noire au dessus d'eux. Ils faisaient griller de la barbaque sur un feu de bois, ça sentait bon. Et le feu était beau. Les flammes valsaient sans qu'elle semble entrelacées, les couleurs se faisaient échos sans être uniforme, les sons étaient doux, le cœur était ardent, l'ensemble était à crever. Le feu c'est le couple parfait.

Il devait être aux alentours de 3h du mat'. Leurs insomnies s'étaient croisées, il fumait et il avait entendu Jday descendre. Il s'était tiré de son lit, avait enfilé un jean par-dessus son boxer avant de partir en direction des bruits. Son ami cherchait quelque chose dans le frigo.

-T'as faim? Avait-il demandé

Il n'avait pas demandé le fameux "t'arrives pas à dormir?". Parce que c'était une question qu'il trouvait vaine, parce que c'était une question qu'il trouvait stupide. Il savait d'expérience que cette interrogation pourtant innocente avait le don d'énerver quand on arrivait pas à fermer les yeux.

-Ouai, avait répondu simplement le brun

-Moi aussi. Viens on va dehors et on fait griller des saucisses.

-Ok

JDay avait la manie de planifier absolument toutes ses actions, n'importe quelle décisions devait être suivis de quelque chose de clair et précis. Il ne sortait jamais des sentiers battus, mais au final ça semblait lui convenir, il était raisonnable et le connard qu'il était arrivait malgré tout à comprendre cela. Sauf cette fois là, normalement Jday aurait du aller prendre un somnifère avec un verre d'eau, calculer le nombre d'heure de sommeil qu'il lui restait et recalculer son réveil pour en avoir 8 en tout. Sauf qu'il avait acquiescer, prit les brochettes d'un futur barbecue et une boite d'allumettes avant de sortir dans le jardin. Il l'avait suivit, prenant une bouteille de whisky au passage. Ils avaient rapidement réussit à faire partir un petit feu au milieu du jardin. La viande avait un gout de fumée et elle était un peu trop grillée. C'était pas très grave, il n'avait pas réellement faim. Il s'était allongé sur l'herbe et avait allumé une énième cigarette.

-Tu m'en passes une?

-Tu fumes toi?

-Je sais pas.

-Tiens, avait-il répondu en lui tendant une clope, t'es grand de toute façon.

Il détestait passer ses clopes. Jday n'eut aucun mal à se servir du briquet, il tira une taffe et la fumée s'effaça dans le noir avant d'avoir pu rejoindre celle du feu. La cigarette ne lui allait pas très bien. Connard sortit la bouteille de whisky de l'ombre, son ami ne fit aucun commentaire mais esquissa un léger sourire. Ils prirent chacun une gorgée et chacun leurs tours affichèrent une expression très peu valorisante sur leurs visages.

-Putain...costaud, fit le brun

-Mais bon, ajouta t-il

-Repasse en moi

Ils burent et l'ivresse fit son effet. Ils se sentirent plus léger, un poids s'était ôter. Et il y avait un quelque chose qui pinçait la corde de leurs nerfs et leurs donnait des envies de s'exalter. Gueuler, courir, se rouler dans l'herbe qui s'aplatissait sous leurs corps allongés, chanter un peu aussi. S'embrasser, rapproché les corps allongés. Mais la conscience n'est jamais occulté et l'alcool est traitre à souligner encore plus tout les sentiments contraire. Il ne savait pourquoi il continuait à être accro à ce cocktail, peut-etre espérait -il que la prochaine vague soit la bonne. En attendant on peut vaguement essayer de flotter.

-Et si j'allais chercher ma gratte? Demanda t-il. Je jouerai bien quelque chose

-Putain mec ça fait beaucoup trop plan drague

A ce moment là, après que le coup de poing dans le ventre se soit transformé en une emprise un peu plus insidieuse, il s'était demandé s'il lui tendant une perche ou s'il n'avait pas calculé de sous-entendu et que l'alcool le débridait un peu. Il reprit une gorgée de whisky et misa tout sur la première option en espérant que son quitte ou double ne soit pas fatal.

-Ça te plairait? Demanda t-il en constatant que son débit de parole avait accéléré

-De quoi?

Il se posa les mêmes interrogations sur sa manière de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Son rythme cardiaque avait accéléré alors qu'il ne pensait pas que cela soit encore possible.

-Que je te drague?

Les mots lui avaient semblés étranglés et il avait sentit son visage cramer. JDay ne répondit pas et saisit la bouteille avant d'en prendre quelque gorgées. Sa barbe et l'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de voir la couleur que prenait ses joues.

-Je crois que oui

-Moi aussi, avait-il répondu de façon presque précipité

Il y eut un moment de silence. C'était oppressant. Jday ne savait pas gérer l'imprévu. Connard prit une profonde inspiration avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Il se leva et se retrouva en position assise, il vit que son ami l'avait immédiatement imité. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils étaient définitivement trop éloignés. Il ne sut si c'était l'alcool, la clope, les battements qui résonnaient jusque dans sa gorge, mais il franchit les centimètres qui les séparait. Il avait le gout de la viande, du tabac, du sky. Lui-même devait être marqué des mêmes fragrances par forcément très romantique mais qui l'enivrait actuellement. Sa barbe le piquait un peu, ce n'était pas désagréable, ses lèvres étaient douces et créait un contraste qu'il avait jusque là rêvé. Le feu de bois et la nuit piquetées de petites lumières rendues innombrable par l'obscurité rajoutait une saveur de plus au roulage de pelles. Ce fut Jday qui se détacha le premier. C'était bien, mais le silence qui s'ensuivit le fut moins.

-C'est le moment ou il faut qu'on parle là non? Se risqua le brun

-Pas la peine, je crois que je sais déjà ce qu'on va dire. Répondit-il en se rallumant une cigarette

Personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes, Jday finit le whisky et lui se mordait les lèvres entre deux taffes, il n'arrivait pas à y retrouver le gout de l'autre.

-Tu sais j'ai une copine...commença Jday

-Genre je sais pas. T'as raison c'est pas comme si je l'avais pas déjà vu des dizaines de fois et que j'étais pas au courant qu'elle vienne demain pour voir son mec et son coloc'

-Mec, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je sais très bien que t'es pour au courant, c'est juste que...

-C'est bon. Je sais. Tu veux rester avec elle, j'avais compris. Parce qu'elle c'est quelqu'un de bien tu vois, elle est attentionné sans être envahissante, elle est gentille sans être naïve, elle à son caractère sans être extrême, elle est belle sans être lisse. Faut que je continue la liste?

-Mec...

-Elle est rarement triste et lorsqu'elle l'est s'est excusable. C'est pas une girouette professionnelle qui peut tout plaquer du jour au lendemain. Elle est pudique lorsqu'on parle de fric, elle est politiquement correcte par peur de se faire catégoriser. Elle ne surjoue pas ce qui la différencie, elle à des idées mais elle reste réaliste. Ha et j'ai faillit oublier, elle fume pas.

Son ami ne répondit pas. Il poussa un profond soupir et se leva tandis que l'autre faisant semblant de fixer les flammes. Il dit qu'il allait chercher une autre bouteille et se dirigea vers la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur il monta rapidement dans sa chambre et prit l'un de ses sacs immenses qu'ils prenaient pour partir en randonné. Il y fourra fringues, brosse à dents, son ordinateur et un bouquin qu'il était en train de lire, et ce fut une étrange sensation de voir que tout cela comblait à peine le sac. Il redescendit et s'arrêta devant le bar, encore ouvert depuis qu'il y avait prit une bouteille, il en reprit une au hasard et la fourra avec le reste. Il sortit de la maison, en contrebas il aperçut Jday encore assit face au feu, il devait avoir fait un peu trop de bruit car celui-ci se retourna vers lui tandis qu'il déverrouillait sa bagnole. Il le vit se lever et marcher rapidement vers lui, il l'entendit dire quelque chose mais il était déjà à l'intérieur. Il démarra.

Il y avait cru hein. Bordel il y avait cru, même lorsqu'il avait commencé à mentionner sa copine il y croyait encore un peu. Parce que le rejet c'est juste un cachet d'ecsta de plus, il nous motive d'une certaine façon. Parce qu'on aime se complaire, on aime s'imaginer surmonter l'impossible parce qu'on aime se voir comme de gagnants. On aime croire qu'on est des guerriers, qu'on est des battants et que peut-importe la difficulté c'est juste une question de temps. On espère, on espère et ça nous tue. Et comme des masos on se flagelle à l'espoir parce qu'on aime ressentir ça, on aime se faire des films qui emplissent nos nuits. On rêve de lui. On rêve de son odeur en trouvant ça malsain de pouvoir la reconstituer aussi facilement, on rêve de son visage qu'on s'acharne à construire et à déconstruire parce qu'on ne supporterait pas qu'il devienne un puzzle ou il manque des pièces. On l'apprends par cœur, on en occulte les défauts qu'on finit par trouver beaux et on les intègre à une image qu'on érige sur un piédestal, parce qu'on veut la voir parfaite et notre curieux cerveau croit à cette perfection qu'on essaye de renier parce que c'est pas possible d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça.

Mais là c'était trop tard, c'était le début de la fin, les fantasmes allait commencer à se dissoudre. La distance allait tout faire tarir, les kilomètres commençait déjà à tout chiffrer. Il allait oublier, ou du moins passer à autre chose.

 _Il n'avait jamais vraiment oublié. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que ça remontait, ça devait bien faire 10 piges maintenant. C'est long 10 ans, il ne comprenait pas comment les sangsues pouvait perdurer aussi longtemps. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'une fois il avait eut la réalité en pleine gueule. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne se connaissait que trop bien et qu'il était facile pour les autres de faire de même. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était rendu compte lui-même qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour quelqu'un. Il avait beau se rassurer en se disant que le bien et le mal c'était subjectif et beaucoup trop normé, il avait l'impression qu'il ne l'était réellement pour personne._

 _Et il reprit une gorgée de sky._


End file.
